This study is designed to assess and evaluate the ototoxic effects of cis platinum therapy in this patient population. Patients are also receiving audiologic rehabilitation intervention in the form of referrals for hearing aid fitting and counselling as indicated on a patient-by-patient basis. Audiologic data in this group of patients are being compiled re: high frequency hearing, recognition for speech in quiet and recognition for speech in ipsilateral noise condition (+5 dB signal-to-noise ratio). Patients are followed audiologically with each cycle of cis platinum. Ototoxic effects will also be studied in consideration of method, rate and amount of cis platinum administrations.